battle story
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: bobby pikachue and his team vs ripto and his team
1. Chapter 1

hey guys. sorry it took so long my brain has been acting stupid. so lets get on with the story.

disclamer: i don't own blast or johnny test.

the story of captain bobby pikachue and his team.

one day at deadman wonderland bobby pikachue and his team were getting ready for their fight with riptow and his team.

one two one two one two one two said bobby pikachue.

[ok the sharp glass thing bobby pikachue has in his back pocket is for him to cut his hand open so he can use his blood moves]

hey shorty said ripto.

what one horn said bobby pikachue.

is it ok i call doof over here.

yeah call the doof over here hahahaha.

ok.

the first round beat the squid out of them squad vs team of evil.

then bobby pikachue and his team and ripto and his team came in the ring.

beat the squid out of them said bobby pikachue and his team.

team evil said ripto and his team.

then doof came with blast and johnny test.

sorry i'm late ripto said doof.

then bobby pikachue turned and saw johnny in a cage.

yo doof why is test in that cage said bobby pikachue.

because i fix my cage inator said doof.

then two hours later it was down to doof and bobby pikachue.

blood kame-hame-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa said bobby pikachue.

i'm out of here said doof.

thats right you better run doof.

the winners beat the squid out of them squad.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 tokiko's fight.

the next day tokiko and her team were sleeping.

then tokiko opened her eyes and saw that her boyfriend and her team were still asleep.

ki said tokiko zuki.

don't bother me tokiko said kazuki.

then runo (bobby pikachue's wife) woke up.

morning tokiko said runo.

morning runo said tokiko.

the next round tokiko vs haruhi suzumiya.

then tokiko went down to the ring to face ms. suzumiya.

well well where's your team tokiko said haruhi.

still sleeping said tokiko.

then back at bobby pikachue's cell bobby pikachue and his team woke up.

ok roll call kazuki said bobby pikachue.

here said kazuki.

yotsuba.

here.

tsubasa.

here.

squid girl.

here.

tokiko.

tokiko?

hey honey have you seen tokiko.

yes she at the ring.

uh-oh come on team.

ok cap.

then at the ring tokiko was about to finish haruhi suzumiya.

tokiko said kazuki.

huh said tokiko.

then haruhi punched tokiko in the face.

ow why you ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa said tokiko.

the winner tokiko.

yeah better luck next time ms. suzumiya.

hey tokiko said ganta

yeah.

great job.

thanks ganta said tokiko.

your welcome.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 don't mess with the power of love.

the next day tokiko,yotsuba and squid girl were sleeping with their team mates.

then bobby pikachue woke up.

ok team time to wake up he said.

the next battle tokiko,squid girl and yotsuba vs the aino sisters.

then tokiko,squid girl and yotsuba went down to the ring with kazuki,tsubasa and bobby pikachue.

then they saw the aino sisters with yu.

hey tsubasa said yu.

tsubasa just wave at yu said kazuki.

begin.

then three hours later it was down to tokiko and heart.

don't mess with the power of love love ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaa said heart.

you missed said tokiko ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

the winners tokiko,squid girl and yotsuba.

beat the squid out of them.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four kazuki's death wish.

the next day kazuki and his team were still sleeping.

then kazuki saw tyson the kid from the beyblade.

morning kazuki he said.

morning tyson said kazuki.

the next battle kazuki vs john doe.

then kazuki went down to the ring to face john doe.

ha ha ha this is the person i am facing what a pipsqueak said john.

i might be small john but i can still beat you said kazuki.

then back at bobby pikachue's cell bobby pikachue and his team woke up.

ok roll call tokiko he said.

here said tokiko.

tsubasa.

here.

yotsuba.

here.

squid girl.

here.

kazuki.

kazuki?

hey guy said tyson.

hey tyson said bobby pikachue and his team.

hey tyson have you seen tokiko's boyfriend anywhere.

yes his in the ring.

here we go again right cap.

yep.

then back in the ring john was going to finish kazuki.

any last words pipsqueak he said.

three look behind you said kazuki.

john don't you dare hit kazuki said tokiko.

then kazuki grabed a chair and hit john doe with it.

winner kazuki.

way to go kazuki said ganta.

thanks said kazuki.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 bobby pikachue VS fullmetal.

the next day bobby pikachue was awake with his team.

what to do what to do said bobby pikachue.

some thing wrong cap said squid girl.

yes shiro said i have to face ed.

the next round bobby pikachue VS ed.

then bobby pikachue went down to the ring to face ed.

hey ed knock knock.

who's there said ed.

shorty.

shorty who?

your a shory ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

begin.

then after the battle tokiko was kidnapped by ganta's enemy the red man.

then bobby pikachue went to the red man's hidout.

shiro give tokiko to me or else.

or else what she said.

or else this kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

then bobby pikachue came in.

ok here said shiro.

thanks.

tbcc.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 konoha's team vs bobby pikachue's team.

(ok so the last chaper will be a 6 men and women battle royal).

the next day konoha izuni and her tean were in deadman.

woof said konoha.

hey ms. suzumiya said konata.

what izumi said haruhi.

do we have to team up with mr. suzumiya.

yes.

the next battle beat the squid out of them squad vs konoha's team.

then konoha and her team (followed by haruki suzumiya) went down to the ring to face bobby pikachue and his team.

ok kyon and itski i want you two to be in the ring with me,the izumi sisters and haruki suzumiya.

ok but my little sister has to be at ringside with ms. asahina and nagato said kyon.

woof woof woof woof woof woof woofwoof said konoha.

begin.

then bobby pikachue and his team keeped fightin.

take this said haruki.

no said tokiko.

then tokiko was knocked out cold.

oops.

then it was down to kyon and bobby pikachue.

well kyon it's down to me and you said bobby pikachue.

yeah said kyon but i'm not going to hold back.

me nither.

then bobby pikachue punched kyon.

the winners beat the squid out of them squad.

tbc.

see you guys at tge final chaaperr.


	7. Chapter 7

ok everyone this is it the chapter enjoy.

capter 7 squad battle royal.

the next day bobby pikachue was tired of fightung his friends.

hey squad he said.

yes cap said his team.

how about we end our fighting storys with us vsing each other winner gets to be name 'best of the best'.

ok.

the next battle bobby pikachue vs yotsuba vs squid girl vs tsubasa vs tokiko vs kazuki.

then bobby pikachue grabbed his bey.

this is it buddy.

uh bobby pikachue i was thinking how about a bey battle said tsubasa.

ok three.

two.

one.

let it rip.

then bobby pikachue had been unstoppable with his bey black master.

go black go go black go go black go said gingka and his team.

then black went up in the air thanks to squid girl.

ha now what are you going to do cr- said squid girl.

super move black master star blast attack said bobby pikachue.

not good.

then it was down to bobby pikachue and tsubasa.

i-i-i want to win he said evily.

oh yeah that's not going to happin said hollow euhcakip ybbob.

the winners bobby pikachue and black.

the end.


	8. Chapter 8

the story of bobby pikachue.

one dat at deadman bobby pikachue had a talk woth tamaki.

look dude i just don't want to face my mom he said.

(bobby pikachue's mom was kagome).

ok but you'll have to face someone tamaki said to him.

let me face ganta i want him to lose his arm to be like me and ed.

ok.

the next battle bobby pikachue vs ganta.

d'oh said homer.

then bobby pikachue saw homer and peter.

hey bobby pikachue lest fight said ganta.

ok.

begin.

then after the battle bobby pikachue pull out ganta's arm.

then ganta's arm came off.

why you shorty.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY.

then bp threw ganta's arn in the trash.

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

osaka vs chiyo-chan and windy?

(ok windy didn't know that osaka hates her).

hey osaka said chiyo-chan.

oh hey chiyo-chan said osaka.

how about a fight betwen you and windy.

bring her out here chiyo-chan.

why?

becau-.

osaka said bobby pikachu.

yes bobby pilachu.

have you seen gender bend me i can't find her.

ask chiyo-ch-.

sa-sa come on put on this dress me and my sisters made said heart.

no heart i not putting that on said saki.

then heart bumpped into bobby pikachu

bobby pikachu watch where your going.

sorry ms. aino.

then three hours later osaka was tired.

come on osaka give up said windy.

fine fine i quit.

good.

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

teto and miku vs the izumi sisters.

one day miku and teto were reading a book with neru.

hey neru said miku.

yeah said neru.

did you see bobby pikachu wearing his outfit that he got from his boys on his birthday?

yeah.

then miku's phone was ringing.

yellow hey bobby pikachue huh ok me and teto can fight konoha and her sister ok bye.

who was that said teto?

that was bobby pikachu he wants us to fight the izumi sisters.

you and neru?

no me and you teto.

oh.

then miku, teto, and neru were at the lemon shack.

its snowing.

why did bobby pikachu want us to fight the izunis here?

then neru called bobby pikachu.

hey bobby pikachu where are you?

right here said bobby pikachu.

oh so why did you want miku and teto fight konoha and her sister?

because squid girl said to me this snowball war is not over yet the izumi sisters must vs miku and teto.

hey izumis.

huh? said konata.

woof said konoha.

then they saw miku and teto.

ready to fight me and teto?

yes/woof.

ok then.

tbc.

part 2 will be the fight.


	11. Chapter 11

bobby pikachu and his team helps.

man these guys are good said ed.

hey blood geso said voice.

huh? said blood.

then squid girl and her team came.

well well beat the squid out of them squad what brings you here?

then bobby pikachu saw the titans and the elric brothes.

hey ed try to hit gezmo in the face oh wait you can't because-.

sit boy.

then bobby pikachu went to the ground.

can you stop doing that squid girl now where was i oh yes because your too short.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

ed calm down degeso.

ok squid girl.

oh and bobby pikachu.

yes.

sit boy.

then like last time bobby pikachu went to the ground again.

stop that squid girl.

oh and i have bad guys for you and your team to fight ripto take these losers down.

will ok blood said ripto.

bring it on one horn you and your team are going down like we did in deadman.

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

konoha and her team helps.

where we left off bobby pikachu, the titans, the elric brothers and bobby's team were fighting blood, ripto and the h.i.v.e.

well well look what i found saru said a voice.

stop stop i hear shark girl said bobby pikachu.

forgot to invite us bobby pikachu said kazuki.

more good guys said blood.

attack team said haruhi.

right ms. suzumiya.

then haruhi and her team were fighting.

until slade (the titans arch enemy) came.

blood blood blood when will you ever learn he said.

slade bobby pikachu call some one to fight red x said robin

ok.

then he called the aino sister.

hello said heart.

i need yours and your sisters help heart.

no.

no? why not? you and your sisters have the power of love.

i know but were finding sa-sa.

then blood grabed bobby pikachu's phone.

you and your sisters are lame.

give me that sorry heart and hello hello smooth blood real smooth.

then heart and her sisters came.

who are you calling lame blood.

uh i need some one to fight said red x.

then ten hours later it was down to blood and bobby pikachu.

hehe your good blood but not good enough.

you too bobby pikachu but i give up.

say what said evreyone.

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

kagome's match.

one day in deadman wonderland kagome and her friends were talking.

inuyasha are you done healing me yet said kagome.

no how can our son bobby pikachu choose ganta and you had to fight full metal kagome said inuyasha.

then bobby pikachu came in.

hey mom hey dad he said.

hey son.

i was thinking can me and yotsuba vs you two.

sure.

the next round bobby pikachu and yotsuba vs inuyasha and kagome.

then bobby pikachu was stopped by squid girl.

what isumi.

sit boy.

then inuyasha and bobby pikachu went down to the ground.

ow kagome.

squid girl.

sorry but i said me not yotsuba to team up with you.

begin.

then was down to inuyasha and isumi.

glad you would team up with my son but your lucks about to end.

yeah right inuyasha degeso.

degeso?

catch phrase geso and degso.

then bobby pikachu got in the ring.

isumi stop.

sit boy sit sit sit sit SIT.

but it didn't work.

i set it to yotsuba loser.

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

dren vs bobby pikachu.

one day dren and his tean were dealing with zoey and her team.

ha to bad kitty cat better luck next time said dren.

hey dren said a voice.

huh?

then bobby pikachu and uhcakip ybbob came out.

bobby pikachu and his hollow i thought you were talking to my boss.

well i'm here to fight buso rinken of the twin lighting sword twin lighting strike.

a buso rinken huh i have one too buso rinken of brass knucks steel fingers.

oh bring it said hollow bobby pikachu.

then back where bobby pikachu's team were they were handeling dren's team.

why did cap go after dren said kyon.

then two hours later bobby pikachu was going to finish dren.

ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

then dren ran.

later dren.

woof woof woof said konoha.

yeah i'm ok konoha said zoey.

eh hem.

and thank you bobby pikachu.

your welcome.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15 the rematch

john doe's rematch.

one day in deadman wonderland john doe and little rose were looking for kazuki.

john are you sure you want a rematch with kazuki said rose.

yeah rose what he did to me made me mad said john.

then bobby pikachu saw john and rose.

sup you to he said.

is kazuki in your cell bobby pikachu if he is tell him i want a rematch.

no john his in konoha's cell.

ok.

the next round kazuki vs john doe.

what i already fight him said kazuki.

huh oh ok i mean kazuki and tokiko vs john doe and little rose.

come on kazuki said tokiko.

fine.

then in the ring kazuki saw john doe.

well well well if it isn't kazuki ready for our rematch.

bring-.

kazuki-san you left your hat in konoha's cell said haruhi.

thanks.

wait what did you call kazuki haruhi suzumiya?

kazuki-san tokiko-chan.

what with you haruhi?

tokiko me and konoha swapped bodies said konoha.

oh.

then two hours later it was down to kazuki and john doe.

well it came down to this mano eh mano face to face.

yeah john.

wait kazuki said bobby pikachu.

what dude?

john doe wants payback for what you to him.

oh that chair sorry about that john.

it's ok kazuki.

geso kick.

the winners kazuki and tokiko.

did you learn that from erika kazuki?

yep.

good job kazuki.

thanks john.

your welcome.

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16 rematch

yotsuba and the sos brigade vs bobby pikachu and his team rematch.

one day in deadman wonderland bobby pikachu, yuki nagato, kyon, mikuru, squid girl, tsubasa and erika were talking.

look nagato i just beat the boss in my game said kyon.

thats great but why are you not playing checkers with tsubasa kyon said yuki?

because i play checkers with yotsub-.

what did i say about saying that name kyon said bobby pikachu.

to not to.

yep.

the next round the sos brigade vs the beat the squid out of them squad.

lets go team.

right.

then in the ring bobby pikachu and his team were waiting for the sos brigade.

then yotsuba and her team came.

hey bobby pikachu look an sos brigade band she said.

shut up.

no you shut up.

then it was down to yotsuba and yuki nagato.

looks like its down to me and you ms. nagato.

yeah but-.

yuki lookout.

then yuki looked up and saw a chair.

ka-me-ha-me-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

the winners the sos brigade.

damn it.

ms. suzumiya you cheated.

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

the battle for the toy and sparing.

this is your last chance kyonko give me back kazume or get hurt said mikuru.

never and wait did you call my toy kazume said kyonko?

yes and its my toy.

no its not.

yes it i-.

nyan said bi-ryu's pet

hey said kyon

nyan nyan nyan.

konoha got hurt.

nyang.

bye team.

bye kyon.

ready windy.

yep.

then after sparing with windy bobby pikachu watched kyonko and mikuru's fight for the toy.

ok you cam have your toy back.

thank you.

tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

finn and jake vs konoha and konata.

hey jake said finn.

yeah finn said jake.

the ice king said his going to bring two girls here to fight us.

cool.

then at cafe mew mew dren and his team were working for zoey and her fikend plus konoha and konata.

mail call said the ice king.

woof woof woof woof woof woof ( what do you want ice king) said konoha.

konoha, konata, blue aqua, dren and his team want to watch konoha and konata fight finn and jake.

me and my sis vs finn and jake said konata.

yep.

ok.

woof (wait).

what sis said zoey.

that's my sis zoey.

oh.

woof woof woof woof woof woof woofwoof (i can't vs finn in my work outfit).

then in at ice king's fort konoha and konata were sparring.

woof woof woof.

ha hiya chiya.

hey ice boy do you think dog girl and her sister can beat finn and jake said dren.

yep.

ok.

hey konoha said princess bubblegum.

woof (hi).

so what are you and your sis are going to do today?

they're going to fight finn and jake princess.

oh ok.

hey ice king said bobby pikachu.

what do you want.

since you have konoha and her friends i have finn and jake.

whatever.

geso kick.

again finn degeso said erika.

geso kick.

jake how are you doing asked kyon.

good man.

then outside finn and jake's place.

hey finn, jake want to fight.

bring it.

then two hours later konoha and finn were the only two left.

geso kick.

woof woofwoof woof (you missed finn).

dang.

leaf 33 leaf blast.

then finn blocked it.

you missed kono-chan.

then konoha turned her voice box on.

that's not MY NAME finn.

kono-chan kono-chan kono-chan.

leaf 33 leaf blast of drain.

then finn went to the ground.

izumi's win.

tbc.


	19. Chapter 19

hey guys. sorry i took so long i had to think of storys to do about bobby pikachu and his team. so lets get on with it already.

disclamer: i own ripto and bobby pikachu.

chapter 19 gender bend beat the squid out of them squad vs bobby pikachu and his team.

one day in deadman wonderland windy and her team getting ready for their match with bobby pikachu and his team.

ok team today we are going to face bobby pikachu and his team i want tsubako and kazuko not to fool around said windy.

yes cap said tsubako and kazuko.

squid boy,yuuki, and tookiko keep your eyes on your enemys.

yes cap said the three.

the next round beat the squid out of them squad vs gender bend beat the squid out of them squad.

then windy and her team went to the ring to fight bobby pikachu and hit team.

hello windy and her team said bobby pikachu and his team.

hello bobby pikachu and his team.

ready to fight.

yep.

begin.

then bobby pikachu, his team, windy and her were fighting each other.

take this windy.

then bobby pikachu punched into the cage and got his hand stuck.

ha your hand is stuck sorry for you.

not so fast windy i can still shoot ki with my other hand.

then ten hours later it was down to squid boy and isumi.

look like its down to you and me isumi geso.

yeah squid boy degeso said isumi.

uh isumi.

sit boy.

then bobby pikachu went to the ground.

ISUMI!

WHAT!

look out for squid boy's tentacles.

then miku came and hit isumi.

ring the bell.

then the bell rang.

the winners by dq beat the squid out of them squad.

the hick is wrong with you miku said windy?

i have a match with isumi in the next story she said.

hey hatsune geso.

yeah isumi.

thanks degeso.

your welcome.

i'm going to tell your brother and sister on you. miku.

do you want to fight with me and isumi.

yeah.

ok.

beat the squid out of them.

tbc.

please review.


	20. Chapter 20

The semi-finals.

Roy mustang vs BP.

Konoha And konoki izumi (with konaki and konata) vs bi-ryu and rin.

Erika and isumi vs runo and konoha yamicachi.

Dan kuso and kusco vs yugi and jaden.

Goku vs dart vs hiro (with ruby).


	21. Chapter 21

the Finals.

BP vs windy pikachu.

Konoha and Ed vs dren and scar (If dren and scar win konoha's anger goes bye bye).

Konoha yamicachi, konata and konaki vs the aino sisters.

Hiro and ruby vs ted and teto.

Winry, runo, and miku vs haruhi suzumiya and the squid girls.


	22. Chapter 22

fighting the best of the best and his assistant? dokuro-chan.

dokuro-chan are you almost done putting on that battle outfit BP gave said Sakura-Kun.

almost said dokuro-chan.

man.

hey Sakura-Kun said a voice.

huh?

then Sakura-Kun saw the best of the best.

oh BP what do you want.

have you seen konoha i can't find her.

which one yamecachi or izumi.

izumi.

oh yeah see was in squid girl's cell but you don't have time.

why?

because the next round will be me and dokuro-chan against you and yuki.

oh.

the next round dokuro-chan and Sakura-Kun vs the best of the best and yuki.

then Sakura-Kun, dokuro-chan, BP and yuki came in the ring.

konoha izumi if your in squid girl's cell i want you to cheer me and yuki on ok.

fine said konoha.

begin.

then BP pulled out the beat the squid out of them squad briefcase.

is that your briefcase?

yep you may remeber what happined to you and two other teams last night Sakura-Kun.

kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa.

then it was down to yuki and dokuro-chan.

then konoha izumi came.

konoha-chan.

thanks for calling me that woof she said.

then yuki grabbed the briefcase that she had in her bag and hit dokuro-chan with it.

ow.

then dokuro-chan went down and yuki pinned her.

one two three BP and yuki wins.

beat the squid out of them.

tbc.


End file.
